JokerxBatman - Jokes on you
by Unickcorn
Summary: Batsy gets captured and interrogated. (This Is incomplete mainly but will be finished sooner or later) Also... there's apparently no Joker tag in Characters.. what the hell. Who forgets Joker! Unacceptable!


A single light set a spotlight within the darkness of the room, a single chair underneath it and on that chair sat a very familiar vigilanty. Costumed in black, Gotham's masked hero; Batman. Though sitting upon this chair was not done by choice. His arms were bound along with his legs and weapons taken. His suit was practically removed and what was left on his body was either splattered with blood or marked with slashes. The armor plates were scattered on the ground like pieces of trash, his weapons placed upon a table top as if they were to be used for torture. Whoever had him knew just what he was capable of and took every caution thought of, well, there was that or his attacker was just wanting to mess with him.

The Bat's head bobbed upwards slightly as he began to come to. Being knocked out.. how embarrassing. Soon enough his eyes were open and trying to adjust to the darkness. "Batsy! " A eery voice spoke from within the shadows. "You're finally awake~" A just as eery laugh following as the male stepped into the light as Batman's head dropped tiredly. Of course it'd be Joker. Who else would keep him alive for this long? Certainly none of the others or none that he could think of in this state. His jaw was soon grabbed and pressed tightly between the blood covered hand's of the Joker. "Ah, come on now Batsy. I won't hurt you." He paused, moving in closer to the man's face. "..Much." Joker began to snicker once more, his tounge tracing over his stained lips as he twitched excidetly.

Silence fell again as Batman fought for his conciousness, the Joker pacing uneasily around the chair. Why hadn't he regained himself as quickly as normal? Was he getting old or had he over done it a bit? Joker stopped, leaning forward again with a look of disappointment present upon his face. "You're not gunna die on me are ya, Bats?" Still no answer. Joker snorted at the lack of reply, figuring he'd have to force one out. This was going to be fun. The green-haired male moved closer, straddling Batman on the chair and lifted his head up to look at him. The man in black stared back, his eyes just barely open. "Perhaps... you'll feel more comfortable without your mask." Joker said as he began to snicker again, his hands sliding underneath the neck of his mask, ready to remove it, he was stopped by a sudden jolt forward. The chair fell forwad, Joker now on his back and beneath Batman. "Well, isn't this a fun position?!" Laughter broke out again, the bloodied arms of the Joker wrapping themselves around The Bat's form. "Shall I untie you and let the real fun begin?" He snickered as he playfully tugged on the ropes around Batman's wrists.

"No need Joker.." The dark, familiar tone sounding faintly before another sudden movement. Batman's wrist were now free and firmly planted upon the rough, blood-stained hands belonging to Joker. "Oh Bats~.." Joker chuckled, a large grin coming upon his face. "Still so strong even after recieving such a high dosage of the Doc's best...You never fail to amuse me." He finished, his loud cackle following. "Enough Joker.." the dark knight began, his words cut off by the sudden pain within his head. The side effects of Scarecrow's best were kicking in, causing his head to fearcily throb. His hand moved from Joker's to be places upon the side of his own head, his teeth clenching tightly. "How's it feel Batman?" Joker snickered, his free hand wandering over to the bat's occupied arm; the one still restraining Joker's other arm, and yanked on it harshly, taking it out from under the millionare and rolling him over. Joker was on now top, his pale make-up covered face starring down at his attacker. The room fell silent for a few moments, the Joker just starring at the immoveable force before him. "You look like you're in pain..." Joker began, leaning in closer once again, his tounge tracing over his lips excitedly as his hands gripped tightly onto the cape at his shoulders. "..I know how to fix that" He grinned, speaking in a soft tone, allowing a snicker to escape before he catching himself. "Want to know how Bats?" The mad man took a breath in and shook his head lightly before leaning in a little further, now satrring eye to eye with the black knight below him. "I don't have time for this." Batman spoke finally, his harsh tone returning. Joker let out another chuckle as he let his tounge trace his lips once more. "Come on Bats.. Let's face it. We were made for each other!"


End file.
